I Have Family
by AsdenAmbrose
Summary: Dean Ambrose has lost the Royal Rumble, but will he care?


Jon limped backstage, disappointment written all over his blushing, sweaty face. He had just been eliminated from the Royal Rumble. He was panting, anger flooding through him,"Shoulda tried harder...I could've won. Fuckin' Kane and Big Show...Who the hell do they-" "DADDY!" A little boy's voice rang through Jon's ears. Jon's blue eyes widened and he turned around. His five year old son, Jay, was standing there, smiling brightly at him. He was standing next to Jon's wife, Angel. Jon laughed,"Jaybug!" He opened his arms and Jay ran and hugged him. Jon picked him up and spun him around. He kissed the little boy's cheek,"What are you doing here, buddy?" Jay giggled,"To see you, silly." Jay rested his head on Jon's shoulder. Jay was an exact image of his father. Messy, blonde curls, ice blue eyes, and cute, pink lips. He also looked a little like his Mommy, who had black hair (but her natural hair color was blonde), and hazel eyes. She was skinny, 120 pounds to be exact. But, she was 6"1. Jon kissed her lips,"When did you guys get here?" "This morning," Angel replied, running her fingers through Jon's damp curls. Jay lifted his head,"You were awesome, Daddy!" "Aw, but I lost, man," Jon replied. Jay shrugged,"Doesn't matter. You still were amazing." Jay snuggled his dad. Jon smiled, petting the little boy's head,"Thank you, baby..." Jay smiled at him, his own dimples popping out. Angel turned her attention towards a nearby monitor,"Guys, look." Jon walked over to stand next to his wife. Jay turned his head, trying to see,"Daddy, can't see." Jon chuckled, repositioning Jay on his arm so the little one could look on with them,"Sorry, guy." They saw Jay's Uncle Roman struggling to go against the two larger men, Big Show and Kane. All of a sudden, the Good's heard,"IF YA SMELLLL, WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKIN'." Jay gasped,"Daddy! It's The Rock!" Jon nodded,"Yep. Good ears." Jon and Angel educated Jay pretty much all his life about wrestling. Jay loved to wrestle with his dad from time to time, learning new submission moves all the time. But, being the more responsible parent (not that Jon wasn't responsible but he kept failing to mention when Jay got in trouble at school), Angel had to tell Jay that wrestling was for home, and the ring. They'd teach him self defense when the little one became old enough. Jay's bright blue eyes were entranced with the screen as The Rock helped Roman Reigns with the two Authority minions,"Kick their butts, Uncle Rome!" Jon looked on as well. He knew it was either up to him or Roman to win tonight, but Jon lost...yet, it suddenly didn't matter anymore. Rusev entered the ring, Roamn not missing a beat. He eliminated the Russian almost immediatley. The bell rung. Jay squealed,"YAY UNCLE ROMAN WON DADDY DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT?! DID YOU SEE HIM MOMMY?!" Angel giggled at her son's excitement,"Yes, baby, I saw." Jon asked his son,"What does that mean Uncle Rome gets to do, Jaybug?" "MAIN EVENT WRESTLEMANIA!" Jon nodded,"Good job." After a while, the Good trio headed to the hotel. Jay had fallen asleep in the car. Angel gathered Jon's bags, letting Jon carry their baby. They went to Jon's hotel room. Jon woke Jay up momentarily to take the boys jacket and jeans off. Jay was clad in his overly large Dean Unstable Ambrose shirt. Jon laid him down in the middle of his bed, kissing the drifitng boys forehead,"I love you, mini me." "Love you, big me...," and with that, Jay fell asleep. Jon took his shirt off and then his shoes and jeans. Angel came from the bathroom, hair up in a bun, clad in a Dean Ambrose shirt and Roman Reigns sweatpants. She hugged Jon and they kissed passionately. Jon laid down on Jay's right side and Angel on the left. Roman had asked if they wanted to go out and celebrate with him, The Rock, The Uso's, and his wife and daughter. Jon declined politely, wanting to spend time with his blood family. Roman understood. Jon yawned,"I love you, Ang." Angel smiled at her husband,"I love you, too, Jonathan. I am so proud of you." Jon blushed slightly,"Thanks, babe." As Jon drifted off, he realized he didn't care if he lost the Royal Rumble. His family was all he needed at that moment. They were proud of him. And he loved them.


End file.
